Harry's Diary
by MissSlytherclaw
Summary: Ron's left the quest for the horcruxes, and Harry and Hermione begin to develop feelings for each other.
1. 18th December

18th December, 1997  
I don't own Harry, Hermione etc. JK Rowling does. OK?

Plus, I'm a Ron/Hermione shipper. I'd heard convorstaions on forums where they reckon Harry/Hermione got it on when Ron left them. I thought It would be interesting if Harry wrote down his feelinging and what happened between them - so it doesn't focus on the main plot.

* * *

18th December, 1997

The sound still rings in my ears.

"Ron! Ron!"

I couldn't bear to look. I just sat in the tent, listening to Hermione's desperate cries that pierced through my heart; I hated to see her so distraught. She was feeling the same as I was, but in a whole different way.

"Come back! Come back! Ron! I…Ron!"

She gave up eventually, she reluctantly shuffled into the tent, her long hair drenched, watery red eyes and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He's gone!" she stuttered "He's disapparated and I don't know where he's gone"

Hermione flopped into a chair and started a fresh spurt of tears, hands over her face, sobbing uncontrollably.

I ambled over to Ron's bunk, slightly in a daze and pulled off the blankets. I gave them to Hermione, and wrapped her curled up body. She gave a weak smile through her tears and huddled up closer.

I couldn't resist it. Her peaky face was so pale and drained of all colour, except for her crimson rings around her eyes. Her hair was a tangled, mousey mess, her curls out of place she looked worse than I've ever seen her, but unspeakably beautiful. I ran a few fingers through her damp hair.

Hermione jerked her head away and glared. What had I _done_? How could I even think that-that-

In embarrassment, I climbed onto my own bed and listened the comforting rain, thinking of my stupid mistake.


	2. 19th December

19th December 1997

I don't own Harry, Hermione etc. JK Rowling does. OK?

19th December 1997

Hermione ignored me the following morning. She was busy cooking some grey mushrooms and two small salmon. I tried to talk to her but she refused to reply.

She served up the small breakfast, which I wolfed down but Hermione dithered with, cutting her salmon into tiny bits and toying with her mushrooms. She took ages with the packing up and well, deciding to do it all by hand, instead of using magic, and turning every other minute, looking for Ron.

"Look, Hermione, he's not coming," I said calmly, putting my hands on her shoulders. This time she didn't pull away, but didn't seem to react. "I know. I just thought-"

She didn't finish. I grabbed her hand and we disapparated, landing in another, unfamiliar forest. Hermione wrenched her hand away and went to sit on a rock, shaking, but finally got up to cast the spells to stop people finding us. I wanted to comfort her, I really did, but I couldn't. I got out the Marauders map to see Ginny's name appear, but I didn't have the heart to look for long. I just kept thinking about Hermione Hermione Hermione.


	3. 22nd September

22nd December 1997

I don't own Harry, Hermione etc. JK Rowling does. OK?

* * *

22nd December 1997

After a few days of near-silence I decided to break it.

"Hermione…" I trailed.

"I'm sorry Harry!" she sobbed, jeez, it was like being back with Cho. "I've been upset and pining for Ron… but I'll stop now… I'll stop… for you," she gasped. She threw her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest, stroking it with her hand. I felt her hair lovingly, and breathed in her scent, she smelled of parchment and flowers. "Just look after me…" she whispered slightly sensually. This was a very un-Hermione like.

Then I did it. I pulled her head back gently and kissed her. It was soft, sweet and beautiful. She responded, then her hands moved to my cheeks and her tongue massaged mine. She was better than Cho, much better than Ginny, and she was here. I wanted her, and she responded. I had no time to think about Ron, or Voldemort, or the Horcruxes. I was thinking about one thing. Hermione.

We spent the night curled up outside the tent, arms around each other, letting the rain enhance the kissing and when it was cold, we fell asleep next to each other, hands clasped.


	4. 23rd December

23rd December 1997

I don't own Harry, Hermione etc. JK Rowling does. OK?

Yeah this is why this story is 'M' It isn't smutty/hardcore/whatever. It's as tasteful as possible. This isn't the end of the story, anyhoo.

* * *

23rd December 1997

I woke before Hermione; she was still fast asleep with a little smile on her face. I gave her a small kiss on her lips and she awoke.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

"Harry!" smiled Hermione, she had never seemed more pleased to see me. She reached and twined herself around me, and gave me a gorgeous grin. I thought we were going to kiss, but at the perfect moment she pulled away, teasing me. She walked over to her bedroom and emerged ten minutes later looking radiant. Her hair was shinier and blonder than it had been at the Yule Ball and lay in rippling waves down her back.

"You look…wow" I stammered, "only slightly better than usual!" I joked, snaking my arm around her waist.

"Glad you think so!" said Hermione, while bustling around the kitchen.

Later that night

We were cuddled up in a blanket together outside, a dim lamp and the heavy rain not bothering us. We shared an occasional kiss, this time slightly rougher, due to the fact Hermione was wearing the locket.

"Oh, come on, you call that a kiss?" she'd snap.

After a while I took the locket off her and put it on myself. I found that _I _wasn't content with fast kisses.

"Ugh, Hermione!"

"Look, what do you want, Harry?"

"Take three guesses!" I snarled, pushing her down and lying on top of her. Instead of pushing me away, she took the locket off and tucked it inside the tent.

"Ugh, Hermione!" I said again, "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be… do you still want to?" she asked.

I hesitated.

"Well, obviously! Harry, I'm not stupid! You're 17, I'm 18, we're adults, we have _urges_!"

"OK, then, " I muttered, getting off Hermione, who pulled me back down. "Wha-?" I started.

"Wouldn't it be more fun here?" she smiled seductively.

"But-"

"People won't see us! Think of all the enchantments I put up!"

I was won over, I started undressing, and so did Hermione, not self conscious at all. A pile of clothes were by the tent entrance.

"Now are you sure Hermione?"

"Of course I'm sure, if anyone doesn't want to do this, it's you!"

I pushed thoughts of Ginny to the back of my mind. Hermione was her – the one.

The rain was still pounding down. I went inside her, gently at first. Hermione was lying on her back, a look of pleasure on her face, little moans coming out of her.

"You want me to stop?"

"No! No! That's the last thing I want!"

I continued, still thrusting into her, then I lay down on top of her and I kissed her like I've never kissed before, Hermione running a hand through my hair. I stopped kissing her, and Hermione pushed me away. She got onto her hands and knees, so I knew what to do next.

I went into her again, and she helped, and it felt fantastic, like fireworks exploding. We eventually stopped and just sat in front of the tent, naked, curled around each other. Hermione started nuzzling my neck, licking it, and kissing it. Her hand trailed down my neck, then my chest and went right down and stopped. She fondled for a while and my eyes were closed, resting on her head, savouring every moment.


End file.
